infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Last Hope
The Alliance, The Vanquishers and the other conduits are all at The Alliance's base. Tom: Well guys, it's time, to finally end this, for real now. Leo: So what am I doing here. Tom: We are finally going to get humanity to respect us. Emma: Is it another one of your genocidal plans, Tom? Elm Tom: The D.U.P may be down but anti-conduitism is still at large. We have to do something about it if we want to live. Emma: Do what? Tom: Aim for the real problem here, the government... Emma: And what do you suggest we do exactly? Tom: What Augustine planned for; a war. Emma: What is our part in it? Tom: You're conduits, we need to stick together in order to save our kind. Emma: Save from what? The war hasn't started yet. Some conduits kill humans for their cause, some humans kill conduits for their cause. It's not black and white, Tom. Tom: Emma, you don't understand, if we just sit on our asses all day humans are just gonna come in here and murder us. We need to fight back, Seth, tell her how many conduits were murdered in the past five days. Seth: Uhh, one hundred and twenty five. Tom: See? Humans are trying to end us. Emma: Yes, and no conduit tried to do the same, right? I am sarcastic of course. Tom: bangs fist on table We're only protecting ourselves!!! Seth, you were a hunter before, when you attacked a lion or something, did it fight back? Seth: Only if I didn't kill it in one shot. Tom: And that's what we're doing, fighting back. Emma: I read minds when I pass near people. About 4 of 6 conduits are the ones who will attack first. Tom: And I'm one of them, I was in Curden Cay for four years and I was tortured everyday for being a conduit, so of course we're going to attack first, but they are the ones who want us gone. So you're either with me...or against me. Emma: I'm with you. But when it comes to killing millions of innocents over the sins of a few, I am willing to make my hands dirty too. Leo: But you were being tortured BY a conduit also.... So you just debunked your whole reasoning... Tom: And why did he join the D.U.P? He also wants to fucking end us. Any conduit like him is not a conduit. Emma: There are humans who hate humans, and there are conduits who hate conduits. The difference is that most of the time, the conduit is the more dangerous one. Tom: I'm beginning to think that you're against conduits, are you? Emma: No. I am against hate. Hate of any kind. As long as we limit the attack to the sinners, I am willing to aid you. Tom: The government is the main cause of conduit deaths, they're the real target. Leo, Sterl, Hunter and The Vanquishers, you with me? Hunter: That's not how I roll. I don't kill innocent humans unless they've been convicted of an absolutely horrible crime. Flash-steps away The Vanquishers Leader: No. That's not who we are or what we do. The D.U.P are the main ones doing these and plus, going against the fucking Government is a stupid idea. Do what you want, we'll watch. Let's go everyone. Leo: Sorry, the boss even said it. Good luck bro. The Vanquishers leave. '' Sterling: Maybe... I might want to do this... It all makes sense... Tom: Fuck... Well we're still doing this. Emma: Leo, are you really the boss' puppy? Will you roll to your death when he tells you to? Leo: ''stops ''Its called having a BOSS. Obviously you don't know what that is since you've probably haven't worked for someone for money or more POWER. ''under breath ''Dumb... Plus, it's not like I agreed with this in the first place... Tom: ''slams Leo against wall Say that again, say that again and I'll make you wish you were dead! Emma: Leo, I really don't know how is it like to work under someone with more power. But I know how is it like to work for someone with more money, I know how is it like to lose people. The D.U.P. is filled with people like Ray, and Madelyn wouldn't have wanted you to not stop these maniacs. I am a pacifist, but after what we've been through, even I know that this requires an aggressive action. Tom: Exactly. Leo: pushes Tom on the floor Get the fuck off of me... Fine... Whatever... But I am NOT killing the President... I am only going to show fear on the government to let them know they won't mess with us anymore. Sound fair? Emma: That's what I'm gonna do too. Tom: Let's just go, but where should we start? Sterling: I'm not sure, should we go to government base or something? You should've thought this out if you were planning this... Emma: Tom, any plan? Tom: I did but that involves killing the president which I don't think you're up for. Emma: Lead the way. Tom: So, the president is giving a speech about the destruction Ray caused and how conduits need to be stopped now, perfect time to attack. Leo: I say we threaten him.... Tom: If we let him live, he'll just hate us more. Leo: Sure, but we can't do anything about it if he's terrified. We'll force him to like us conduits. Emma: While I don't love it, I can force him into this. Tom: Fine but if the people don't listen to him, I'm killing him. At the destroyed D.U.P base ''A DUP soldier is searching around for survivors Soldier: Anyone here? ''Ray is teleporting to the area out of nowhere and is very sick and weak Ray: Yes*cough*please... help me, Frank. Frank drives Ray to another D.U.P. base Ray reunites with his lover, Maria Maria: Ray! You're back! But they said you were dead! You're all over the news! Ray: I know. I teleported to the central base, that's destroyed, *cough*. But, I'm getting better. Frank takes Ray aside into another room. Maria watches through the key hole Frank: Is there anything I can do to help you get better? Ray: In fact, there is. You're a strong conduit, right? Frank: I consider myself that, yes. Ray: You were my favourite but... Ray drains Frank like he did to other conduits, but instead of turning him into a minion, he kills him. Ray almost completely heals Ray: Even the innocents must suffer for their race's sins. Ray: Maria! Get my suit ready, I'm meeting the president. President's speech Tom, Leo, Sterling, and Emma are on top of a building watching the president Tom: Alright, I got my Alliance as backup incase any of us fucks this up. First we gotta take out those snipers keeping an eye out, whose doing that? Sterling: This is my type of job. Goes forward and forms a gun with his hand. Then shoots his Granule at each of the sniper's head, making them explode in dust. Tom: Fucking quite, we can't get spotted. Next Emma, make the heli pilots fly off. Emma: Ok. Emma creates fog and moves the helicopters away, while causing the pilots to fly to another direction (I'm busy at the moment) Tom: Great work, now, time to get him, Leo, if you can, create a blizzard over the civilians so they can't see our faces then I'll snatch him. Leo rubs his hands together and makes a heated blizzard over everyone so they panic but can't see anyone over the blizzard Tom grinds through the blizzard and encases the president in his glass statue except his head Tom: Now! Back to the base! The Conduit Alliance base The president is in a room surrounded by Tom, Sterling, Leo and Emma President: Let me go you filthy bio-terrorists!!! Emma: Tell me, was there a time in the history of the world where calling names to the people who hold you captive, actually helped someone? President: What do you want?!? Tom: For you and the rest of the fucking world to stop killing us on sight and fucking understand that conduits are super human and we can save the world! President: You're all crazy! Kidnapping me won't help! The government will find me and you'll all die! Tom: That's it, I'm killing him. President: Noo!!! Hunter: STOP! Restrains Tom with Photon Bindings while appearing in his full-bring outfit with Flame mask on. This guy is not worth it. Emma: Tom, I swear, if you kill him, I won't kill you. Instead, I will forever lock you in a mind prison inside your worst nightmare. Emma wraps Tom in fog and restrains him Emma: Now, Mr. President, do you still see us as a threat? After two of us saved your arse? Hunter: I'm only here 'cause I felt an imminent murder. I can sense you have done various misdeeds that you don't want revealed. Don't push your luck. I can still hurt you. Tom: That's it, you two are a threat for conduitism. Breaks out and stabs shards into Emma's and Hunter's legs, knocking them out. His eyes turn a dark green Tom: I'm tired of acting nice, I'm gonna do what ever it takes to save our kind! His arm forms into an obsidian blade Tom: Goodbye Mr president. Leo: You idiot! Leo does a Suicide Kip with icy-flames to blast Tom to the other side of the room. ''I said we wouldn't kill him!!! Tom: Arg, why not? I didn't vote for him. He against us and everyone listens to him. Leo: Why don't we force him to listen to us? Ever thought of that? Sterling: Uhh, yea... I think he's right... Hunter: ''Wakes up with half of his mask on then tears it off Why don't we take the diplomatic solution and actually convince him to stop the bad edge us conduits have? Hm? Tom: Hunter, fuck off, since when were you part of our group? You're just a kid. Sterling, your father, was he a conduit? The D.U.P killed him right? Leo, the D.U.P killed your family right? Guess who funds them. This fucker right here! President: I swear you bio-terrorists won't see the end of this day if you kill me! Tom: Shut up! punches him Sterling: Idiot! grabs president ''How about you do what we say? Then we WON'T KILL YOU. JUST MAKE PEOPLE RESPECT US. President: Okay fine just let me go! Tom: He's lying, he'll just send some people to kill us and make conduits even more hated. We'll be a national threat. Hunter: Tom, Calm the fuck down. ''Forms Flame mask It's your fault you kidnapped him in the first place. Tom: Fuck off Punches Hunter with a metallic glass arm (stronger than steel) which breaks his mask just get lost! Hunter: Wipes blood off face Sayonara you douchey bastard. Flash-steps away Tom: Good, now Mr president, Places blade at throat last chance to redeem yourself. President: *crying* Okay! I'll actually do it! Tom: Yeah I still don't believe him. Hunter: Psyche! Appears in Full-bring with Flame mask then cuts off Tom's hand. Tom: You don't know when to quit do you? Forms a blade with his other hand and stabs the president through the chest Seth, kill Hunter. Hunter: Nope! '''Flash-steps away from the base' Seth: What?!? What about your rule?!? Tom: The rule doesn't count if they're against conduitism. Seth: Oh ok. I'll...kill him...when he comes back. Tom: Put the base on lock down! Seth: Ok. Tom: It was open all this time?!? Seth: It wasn't me! Tom: Fucking hell! We kidnapped the president! Well I just killed him though. Leo: Whoa! Tom your hand!!! Tom: Yeah I know, good thing it was turned to glass before it was cut or that would've hurt a lot. It'll grow back though. Look, I killed the president. Leo: Yup, I saw. What are you going to do now? Tom: Finally show people the greatness of conduits. Leo: If it involves killing, I'm out. I'm going home to Madelyn guys. You just killed the President... Ugh.... She's not gonna be happy about this... 'has little angry/annoyed voice' Tom: Crap, when Emma wakes up...she's gonna flip. Well, I got a speech to make. 'Suddenly the wall tears off and Ray is standing there in his human form' Ray: Did you miss me? Tom: WHAT THE FUCK?!? Ray: Did you really think a group of weak, little conduits could kill me? *laughs* Hunter: ''Surprise Motherfucker! '''Appears behind Ray then impales him with his sword' Hey fuckface! Did ya miss me? I'm talking to Tom.'' Leo: What... the fuck.... Sterling: I THOUGHT WE KILLED HIM!!!! FUCK Ray: Oh you're so annoying Grabs Hunter and throws him outside Ray: Just close your eyes, this will be over soon... He turns him arm into a claw Hunter: Too fucking BAD! '''Teleports out of the way, impales Ray again, then appears next to Tom while yanking off Flame mask.' It still hurts, by I think I'll live. I hinestly cannot believe you murdered the POTUS. Then again, I felt like he had committed great sins against mankind, so I forgive you. Ray: Oh you killed the president? Too bad, we were great friends. Well he secretly was a conduit anyway. Tom: Hunter, he killed conduits, he deserved to die. And Ray...Stabs blade through him'' screw you... Ray: *Laughs* Oh you guys trying to kill me *laughs* it's too cute. Tom: Arm grows back Fucking finally, Seth, melt him. Seth: Okay! '' Shoots acid at Hunter which damages him alot'' Tom: No, not Hunter you fucktard! Ray! Seth: Shit, sorry. Shoots acid at Ray with no affect Leo: Flies and makes a small ice meteor to land on Ray Ray shatters the meteor with his fist Tom: What do you want?!? Ray: The end of conduitism! Tom: Just like everyone. Sterling: You PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!! shoots molecular distintegration at Ray's leg, destroying it. Leo: Shoots his icy-flames in a Shuriken Twist to make Ray fly out the building '' Ray: ''regenerates leg Oh, about your stupid leg disintegrating thing, I picked up a new trick for that. Ray begins glowing with Ray field energy which blocks out all ranged attacks Ray: Can I drain some of you now? Leo and Sterling fly to Ray and throw him really far out of building Tom: Shit! What do we do?!? How the fuck did he survive all our karma bombs?!?